


The Oat One Is Definitely (Not) The Right One

by jaspuffin



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, Dry Sex, Lawyers, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, kind of a crack fic lmao, there wasn't enough of george/nathaniel so let me bless you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspuffin/pseuds/jaspuffin
Summary: George orders Nathaniel the wrong smoothie, which doesn't go down smoothly (haha see what i did there)





	1. Chapter 1

The system was still on in the office - whoever comes in latest needs to bring Nathaniel his morning smoothie. So why, of all mornings and of all employees, did it need to be _him_ on _this_ morning? George despised every aspect of this; acting a butler to Nathaniel, especially the part where he gets George's name wrong after being corrected countless times. He knocked twice to be polite. If he could have it his own passive way he'd break the door down there and then. "Sorry I'm late, Plimpton, here's-.”   
  
“Breakfast, now.”

Taken aback by his snarky tone, George slammed the cup down right next to the Macbook. “A ‘good morning’ would be nice.”

He could've sworn Nathaniel took the drink down in one shot.  “Watch it, Gill.”

“It's _George_.”

“Who said it wasn't?”  
  
It took everything for the brunet not to slap him right across the face, it'd be a shame to hurt that lovely sculpted jaw but he feels what he feels. Just as George turned for the door, “Hey, wait, what did you order?”

George felt a nervous itch riding up his neck. Here we go again, the tantrum state Nathaniel goes into when he's not pleased. “Pardon?”

Nathaniel investigated the cup, deciphering the dramatic cursive writing on the side. “Oh Jesus, you got the oat one. You got the oat one! Unbelievable!”

“What's the difference?” George scoffed as he took the cup and read.

“Calories, Greg, I'm gonna put on weight.”

“Oh, weight, is that what we're calling 5 micrograms nowadays?” George could clearly see something firing the man up but wasn't sure if it was the oats or every word he said that fueled the petty bitch energy filling the room. And he was enjoying himself far too much. See, the feeling isn't openly mutual between the office, but their boss is a natural turnon when he's bitchy.

  
"I could fire you. I could fire you right now, right now on the spot, and there's nothing you could do about it. That, or I reprimand you somehow else." 

“Ah well, guess I should've been more careful about what I order, huh?” George forcefully let both of his hands onto the desk. “But please, take your time to think of punishment.”

He felt charged as Nathaniel sat there, his boss practically catatonic while figuring out what to do next. When he said to take his time he didn't mean two minutes of insufferable silence.   
  
"Tick tock, brat, I've already fucked up enough."   
  
While George expected an outburst from Nathaniel it was more like an outburst of ridiculed laughter. “That’s right. God, Gary, you don't do anything _but_ fuck up, do you? Lock the door real quick, then crouch next to where I'm sitting."

0 to 100? Absolutely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the tea you horny fucks :))))

“Oh god, I didn't think you meant it like  _ that. _ ”

“But you wanted me to?”

George sighed forcefully through his nostrils and turned to the glass door. With this hands pressed together he sank to his knees in front of the boss, with a fantastic view of his steadily rising boner. He put on a mockingly quivering face, as to suggest he totally wasn't bargaining for this. Nathaniel caught up quickly, “Oh, wipe that stupid look off your face. You know what you did and you certainly know what you want.”   
  
"Go on," George patted on Nathaniel’s knees. “You're  _ obviously  _ enjoying this.” He nimbly undid the buttons on his suit trousers and helped wriggle him out the boxers, feeling well impressed by what was underneath.    
  
"If you want your job, suck. You want your job, don't you?” George had no time to waste as he took hold of the base and kissed the side; feeling Nathaniel’s fingers stroll through his dark hair. Pretty good punishment if he says so himself.    
  
George sucked the dick with a reserved subtlety, kind of what his college experience with the male pleasure was all in all, though none of this meant he wasn't prepared to go rough on this thing.    
  
‘Mmmphs’ drew out from Nathaniel, lounging back in his desk chair with this awkwardly lenient guy pulling him through stages of lust. His knees separated further and pushed his dick further down George's mouth. And further. And further. And then a choke. And then a knock at the door.  _ Shit.  _   
  
"What?” He gestured for George, dick in mouth, to go under the desk. Totally inconspicuous, amirite? Paula came in, and from what George could make out it was some paperwork. Boring.

Boring things need spicing up. So he gave up his austere sucking and rigidly licked, tracing all the sensitive nerve endings. While Nathaniel spoke this fist softly hammered repeatedly against the desk and he kept a low droning hum.   


Ugh. Chatter was all he heard from down there. Could Nathaniel just quit being a stubborn cunt for once and moan? This was the real punishment. George fumbled with the shaft a little just to trigger some groans or something.  _ Gotcha. _  Oh man, he could taste the surrender. Paula confusedly handed him the briefing letter, weirded out by the noises her boss made.    
  
"Mmm- thanks, uh, thank you for the LETTER- letter, Paula, I'll get back to you- uhhhh, as soon as possible.” 

Okay, so George just made his boss come in front of one of his colleagues? Who're they gonna tell, his mom?   
  
“Sure… you feeling right, Nathaniel? You're sweating. A lot. Like, a lot.”

“Uh huh.”

What happened next went a little something like this:  _ slam, sigh, yank, slap _ .   
  
"Jesus Christ, Jeremy, are you insane?”

George rubbed his cheek from the slap, “Pfft, insanely good, sure.” His smartass mouth probably deserved the way Nathaniel pinned him face down/ass up to the desk next. His trousers were rutted down to his ankles, followed by the briefs. Two fingers and spit as lubricant succeeded them, causing George’s voice to break badly and his eyes to roll to the ceiling.

“Not much of a snappy guy now, are we? You're loosening already.” Though George should've expected this next, a warning would be nice. The fingers pulled out, a quivering cock filled the cavity.    


“Ah! Ah, ah, oh, fuck, fuck, ffff…”   
  
Screwing into George, Nathaniel said nothing. He was surprisingly good at holding his mouth at the wrong times, a chaotic fucker if you will. The lack of gentleness that went into George was driving him insane. As the wonderfully harsh thrusts met his timid ass, he gasped for air. Not because he was being choked or anything but because he was seeing in black and white dots; something that happened whenever he was low on oxygen. His heart beat along with the pounding.

“Ughhhhhh, this is the way I'm coming, huh?” George choked on his own words as he stumbled over the edge. Three, two, one- oh fuck. FUCK. Nathaniel pulled out of his sobbing, air deprived employee and let him topple groundwards onto his back.

“I never said you were coming. This is punishment, George, remember? Now, get me the right drink.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: OK WHEN DID THIS GET SO MANY HITS


End file.
